Boxes discussions
by Koritako
Summary: Leia will einen Artikel über Waffenschmuggel schreiben. Wer soll ihr dabei helfen? Alvin natürlich! Das Resultat? Sie stecken fest. Gemeinsam. In einer Kiste.


_**Boxes discussions**_

„Alvin?"

Stille.

„Alvin?!", versuchte sie es diesmal eine Spur lauter und widerstand der Versuchung ihn zu packen und durchzuschütteln.

„ALVIN!", entfuhr es ihr schlussendlich jedoch heftiger als gewollt und verstummte augenblicklich wieder.

„Ich höre dich, Leia," entgegnete er leise und die Resignation war aus seiner sonst so lockeren Stimme nur allzu deutlich raus zuhören.

„Und wieso antwortest du mir dann nicht?"

„Weil ich nachdenken muss."

„Du denkst also immer noch darüber nach, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen? Keine Sorge. Wir warten einfach ab bis das Schiff in Leronde angelegt hat." Leia hatte nichts von ihrem grenzenlosen Optimismus verloren.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir in einer Kiste stecken?", kam die trockene Reaktion zurück.

„Jep." Sie war so unbekümmert, wie eh und je.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die in Schweigen verfiel.

„Leia?"

„Sie hätten uns sonst entdeckt!", verteidigte sie sich entrüstend und konnte kaum glauben, dass er sie deswegen anprangerte.

„Du hättest dich aber nicht mit hineinzwängen müssen."

„Es gab nur die eine. Außerdem kannst du froh sein, dass ich dich hinein geschubst habe."

Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Wahrscheinlich. Er sprach hier immerhin von Leia.

„Alvin?" Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er sie mit dieser Stille strafte. Sie saßen nun mal jetzt im selben Boot. „Jetzt rede mit mir. Du weißt, dass es für meinen Artikel notwendig ist."

Er stieß ein Seufzen aus. „Es war aber nicht _hiervon_die Rede."

„Also ich liege ziemlich bequem. Schade, dass man-

„Du liegst auf mir."

„-die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen kann. Ich hätte mir wahnsinnig gerne einige Dinge notiert. Arg, wenn ich doch …", sie stockte und versuchte mit ihrer rechten Hand die Kiste entlang zu tasten.

„Lass das. Das solltest du erst gar nicht versuchen", warnte Alvin sie und ihm blieb für wenige Sekunden lang die Luft weg, da ihre andere Hand auf seinen Brustkorb drückte. Er hörte einen dumpfen Laut und ein darauffolgendes weinerliches Jammern von ihrer Seite aus.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?" Er verspürte ein klein wenig Schadenfreude.

„Alvin? Könntest du nicht-?"

„Oh, keine Chance!", warf er rasch dazwischen und dachte nicht im Traum daran.

„Wieso nicht? Du sollst doch einfach nur mein GHS aus meiner Hosentasche fischen", entgegnete sie stur und blies trotzig ihre Wangen auf, was er in dieser Dunkelheit natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Von Kindern lass ich die Finger."

„Ich bin kein Kind!", schoss sie wütend zurück und zappelte einen Moment lang.

„Aber auch keine Erwachsene, wie man sieht."

„Ich bin volljährig!"

„Seit wann?"

„Ich hatte vor vier Tagen Geburtstag und ich habe noch immer kein Geschenk von dir erhalten." Nicht das sie eins groß von ihm erwartet hätte. Sie waren zwar Freunde, aber Alvin war eben Alvin.

„Das ist … kompliziert, Leia." Das war es wirklich. Aber das konnte er ihr schlecht sagen.

„Lügner. Du hast es einfach nur vergessen." So schnell änderte sich ein Mensch nun mal nicht, obwohl er vor zwei Jahren beschlossen hatte ein ehrliches Leben zu führen. Das wusste sie.

Er schwieg eisern.

„Aha. Auf frischer Tat ertappt! Aber keine Sorge, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich weiß ja wie du bist."

„Wie meinst du das?" Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte abschätzend in die Höhe. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich davon ein klein wenig verletzt. Aber er wäre nicht Alvin, wenn er sich das jemals anmerken lassen würde.

„Nun …", druckste sie etwas unsicher herum und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte ihn wegen der Sache von damals nicht mehr ansprechen.

„Sprich dich nur aus, Leia. Ich hab ein dickes Fell", meinte er lässig, aber eigentlich war dem ganz und gar nicht so. Er war eben nur ein Meister der Lügen. Noch immer. Auch wenn er einen anderen aufrichtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Aber alte Gewohnheiten wurde man nicht so schnell los.

„Es ist Vergangenheit." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen.

„Und?" Er ließ nicht locker, woraufhin sie schwieg. „Okay, vergiss es einfach. Du bekommst dein Geschenk dennoch." Sie sollten in der Tat nicht länger in der Vergangenheit herum wühlen, denn noch immer fühlte er sich deswegen mehr als schlecht.

„Wirklich?! Oh danke, Alvin!" Leias Stimme überschlug sich fast und sie warf – so gut es eben in dieser engen Kiste ging - überschwänglich ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wow, Leia. Du erwürgst mich. Deine Arme fühlen sich, wie Schlingen an", dramatisierte er es ein klein wenig.

„Das war die gerechte Strafe. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Frauen auf dich stehen sollen." Sie ließ wieder von ihm ab, soweit es möglich.

„Das tun sie aber. Ich bin ein echter Gentleman und wahnsinnig attraktiv. Ich habe Charme. Aber das wirst du später auch noch bemerken." Das war nicht mal gelogen. Alvin verstand sich tatsächlich in der Kunst des Verführens.

„Ich weiß nur eins. Dein Schal stinkt."

„Das ist Eau de Cologne! Wenn du erwachsen bist-"

„Ja. Ja. Dann werde ich dich unglaublich anziehend finden", unterbrach sie ihn desinteressiert, musste sich aber insgeheim eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich recht attraktiv war. Oh mein Gott, das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, oder? Sie sprach hier immerhin von Alvin.

„Höre ich da Sarkasmus?" Sie würde ihn in ein paar Jahren mit ganz anderen Augen sehen. Oh ja, davon war er mehr als überzeugt.

„Nicht jede Frau ist verrückt nach dir."

„Jude ist bei den Ladys auch ziemlich beliebt", warf er mal ganz beiläufig ein und grinste schelmisch.

„Was hat Jude plötzlich damit zu tun?", entfuhr es ihr ertappt und teilweise verlegen. Oh dieser Alvin! Wieso musste er sie ständig ärgern`?

„Oh. Wird es hier plötzlich wärmer?" Sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter.

„ALVIN!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich halte mich aus deinen Angelegenheiten raus." Jude war nach wie vor ein empfindliches Thema bei ihr.

„..."

„Leia." Ihr Schweigen erfüllte ihn mit leichten Unbehagen. Vielleicht hätte er dieses Thema doch nicht anschneiden sollen.

„Er hat Milla", murmelte sie leise und ließ ihre Stirn auf seine rechte Schulter sinken. Alvin schwieg.

„Aber das ist okay! Ich bin schon lange über ihn hinweg." Ihr Kopf schoss wieder in die Höhe.

„Also gibst du endlich zu, dass du ihn-" Er konnte es dennoch nicht sein lassen. Sie so deprimiert zu sehen, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Hör auf zu grinsen, Alvin! Ich weiß, dass du es tust. Ich höre es aus deiner Stimme heraus. Und ich werde jetzt auch nichts mehr zu dem Thema sagen. Schluss. Aus. Ende." Und daran würde sie sich auch halten. Dachte sie jedenfalls. Denn sie hatte ja gar keine Ahnung, was eigentlich noch alles zur Sprache gebracht werden würde.

_Die Reise war lang._


End file.
